1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to combined game systems. More particularly, the invention relates to a novel combined game system having a plurality of portable game machines each having a discrete display and connected to a video game machine in connection with a display, thereby enabling a common interactive game to play on these portable and video game machines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are game systems using portable and other video game machines as disclosed in a first prior art (Japanese Patent Laid-open No. H4-266781; corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,073) and a second prior art (Japanese Patent Laid-open No. S60-119977).
Meanwhile, the second prior art discloses a game system having a slave unit connected to a master so that a game program for the slave can be executed by the master, thereby displaying the slave""s game on a master""s larger display screen.
However, the first prior art provides for nothing more than displaying a branch message on the portable game machines to allow an option thereof on the portable game machines. Accordingly, such a game cannot be played on the portable game machines that the portable game machines are allowed to independently proceed the game while administered by the video game machine (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cinteractive gamexe2x80x9d).
Also, in the second prior art the master merely performs a role of the slave, and hence does not allow an interactive game to play on the slave and master.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a novel combined game system.
Another object of the invention is to provide a combined game system of a portable and video game machines enabling an interactive game to play thereon.
A combined video game system according to a first invention is a combined game system connected through connection means with a video game machine connected to a common display and portable game machines having a discrete display, the portable game machine comprising: an operating means for outputting an operation signal depending upon an operation for a game; first game program storing means storing a game program of an own portable game; first processing means for generating first display data to be displayed on the discrete display based on an output of the operating means and the portable game program, and for processes unit information required for an interactive game with the video game machine; and transmitting/receiving means for transmitting and receiving the unit information to and from the video game machine; the video game management comprising: second game program storing means storing an operation program for the video game machine and a program for the interactive game; temporary storage means for temporarily storing unit information transmitted to and receiving from the portable game machine through the connection means and the transmitting/receiving means, and an output of the operating means; and second processing means for generating second display data to be displayed on the common display based on the program stored in the second game program storing means, and generating display data for the interactive game to be displayed on the common display, in response to the unit information stored in the temporary storing means and received from the portable game machine and an output of the operating means of the portable game machine; and wherein the video game machine and the portable game machines interact to execute one interactive game.
A combined game system according to a second invention is a combined game system connected, through connection means, with a video game machine having a first storage medium storing a first game program and connected to a display and portable game machines of two or more in number having a second storage medium storing a second game program, the video game machine including a first processor to process program stored in the first information storage medium and a first data storage means; the portable game machine including a second processor to process a program stored in the second information storage medium, second data storage means and operating means; the first information storage medium including at least, a first program of storing a display control program to display a game picture which is to be displayed on the display by the video game machine and is common between the portable game machines; a second program of storing transfer control program to transfer data to and from the portable game machines; and a third program of storing write program to temporarily store data transferred from the portable game machines to corresponding areas in the first data storage means to the portable game machines; the second information storage means storing a fourth program of storing an operation state determining program to determine an operation state based on an operation of the operating means; a fifth program of storing a display control program to display a game picture to be displayed on the portable game machines based on an operation state determined by the fourth program; and a sixth program of storing a transfer control program to perform data transfer to and from the video game machine; and wherein the video game machine and the portable game machines can interact to execute an interactive game.
In the first invention, the video game machine is connected to a common-pictured display while the portable game machines have respective discrete-pictured display. If the operating means of the portable game machine is operated, an operation signal is transmitted to the first processing means. The first processing means processes each unit according to the operation signal and portable game program. Specifically, calculation is made for each unit to move or act according to the operation signal, obtaining unit information. Meanwhile, the portable game machines display respective discrete pictures, and causes the transmitting/receiving means to transmit unit information to the video game machine. The video game machine stores the unit information received from the portable game machines into the temporary storing means. According to the unit information, the second processing means architects a common picture and displays it on the common display.
Where a plurality of portable game machines are connected to the video game machine, each player operates the operating means of his or her portable game machine whereby the video game machine processes a unit concerned. That is, both the common picture and the discrete pictures of the portable game machines are varied in accordance with operation of the operating means. The common display displays a common picture to provide common information between the players while the discrete displays each display a related discrete picture to one player with secrecy.
The temporary storing means of the video game machine is formed with a discrete storage area for the portable game machine, in order to temporarily store therein the unit information processed by the second processing means and to be transmitted to each portable game machine and/or the unit information received from each portable game machine.
In the second invention, a first storage medium such as a game cartridge is loaded onto the video game machine while second storage mediums are loaded onto the video game machines. The first processor of the video game machine processes a first program thereby displaying a common game picture between the portable game machine on the display. The first and second processor execute a second program and a sixth program. This transmits an operation state of the operating means of the portable game machine to the video game machine, and the unit information changed depending on the operation state is sent back to the portable game machine. Consequently, the execution of a fifth program by the second processor provides display of a discrete picture according to the unit information sent back from the video game machine. Meanwhile, the execution of the first program by the video game machine provides display of a common picture on the display. In this manner, one interactive game can be executed by interaction between the video game machine and the portable game machines.
According to the present invention, one interactive game can be enjoyed on the combined game system of the portable and video game machines. In such a case, the discrete picture displayed on the discrete display on the portable game machine is secretive to other players. The common display displays information permitted to be known to other players while the discrete displays display discrete pictures not to be known to the other players. This makes it possible to enjoy such an interactive game as a card game, horse race game, or other role playing games, in a competitive fashion.
The above described objects and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.